Please, Naru-No
by MixkaRules18
Summary: So here's the fifth installment of the "Please *name* No" series! Hope you guys like it, beta'd now by Mrs. Padfoot x. Rated M for reasons, details inside.


AN: Number five in the one-shot series! Not much to say so, warning time: yaoi, SasuNaru. I own nothing, told from Sasuke's POV, and beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x (This is beta'd for sure now!). With that outta the way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, do you have the notes from English that you took on Friday?"

I looked up at Naruto, the dobe wasn't feeling well so he decided to skip class that day and of course-in typical Naruto style- he decided to wait till Sunday to ask me for the notes.

I sighed softly and said, "Yeah, they're in my backpack, feel free to take them. We have a test coming on Monday so it would be best for you to jot them down so you actually learn the information."

He pouted at me, "But I don't want to, Sasuke. That's so much work and I still don't feel that good."

I huffed and closed my psych book. I had a feeling that this was going to go somewhere, whether it be good or bad was up to me, "It's not too much, most of the stuff is in the actual textbook, so writing down a few notes won't kill you."

He moved from his spot at our desk and came to me. I looked up at him from my spot on the bed and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. I had to force the smirk that threatened to come up away; this is definitely going to be good for me. He straddled my lap and said, "But, Sasuke-sama-" I shivered at the title. The tone of voice he used along with adding "sama" to my name gave me many naughty ideas, "please? I would be very grateful if you did it for me."

He bent down and kissed around my ear at the end of his sentence. I groaned softly and bucked my hips up at his ministrations. I pushed him off and said, "But you wouldn't truly learn anything now would you? I can't have you falling behind in English, it wouldn't be good for you."

He whimpered and wiggled that perfect ass on my crotch, "Please! I'll do anything!"

I smirked and leaned up so our lips were mere centimeters from each other, "Anything?" I whispered against those soft, pouty lips.

He nodded his head eagerly and leaned forward to kiss me but I moved back, "I'm not too convinced. You said you still weren't feeling well and I don't want you to make me sick too."

He growled in frustration, "I'm fine! Just please copy your damn notes for me and I'll let you fuck me in anyway you want!"

I felt my smirk grow bigger, "Anyway you say?"

He gave me a look, "What are you thinking?"

I chuckled and slipped my arms around his slim hips, "Well, on my list, I have role-play on there and I was just thinking-"

"No."

I shot him a look, "Please, Naru-"

"I said, no. I don't know which situation you're thinking of but I have no doubt in my mind it's extremely perverted and I don't want that. I'll fuck you in any other way except that."

I growled lowly in my throat, "But you said 'anyway' which means anything and everything, you can't just add on exceptions. Besides, you yourself thought about doing student and teacher or master and slave and we still have that dog collar and leash."

He tried to free himself from my grasp but I locked my arms around him. He whined and said, "But that was for you, not for me! It's humiliating to do all that submissive shit."

I rolled my eyes and brushed my lips against his, "I know you secretly love it, though, having me take control, dominating you and filling you to the brim. We both know that."

His face flushed a deep crimson color and he tried to push me away. I huffed and forced him to look me in the eye, "Calm down, if you truly don't want to then I won't force it on you. I know you're still upset about me tying you up a few weeks ago and I'm sorry for that. So if you want me to just copy my notes for you then I will."

His face softened and a small smile graced his features, "You mean it?"

I nodded, a small part of me wasn't happy but I knew that it was right. I already stepped over the line with the bondage shit, I didn't want to go any further.

He chuckled softly and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly against his lips and he took it as an invitation to invade my mouth. I chuckled into the kiss and wrapped my tongue around his own, sucking it softly, before pulling away. I pointed over to where my backpack was and said, "Go get my stuff so I can copy the notes."

He begrudgingly got off of my lap and did as I request. I took the time to stare shamelessly at his ass as he bent down to grab my backpack. I smiled at him when he dropped the requested item next to me and pulled him down to kiss him one more time.

When we part I told him to get caught up on his other work while I fixed his notes for him. He started to whine but it was cut short when I gave him the so called "Uchiha Death Glare".

It only took roughly an hour for me to copy down what I had written yesterday. I clear my throat once I set my pencil down and said, "Alright, dobe, it's done. I hope you're happy."

The dumbass practically bounced over to me with glee as he took the notes away from me. He pecked my lips quickly and said, "Thank you so much! You're amazing!"

I chuckled and pulled him on top of me. He let out a rather girly yelp and landed on me with a soft thud. He barely had time to look up at me before my lips were on his. He moaned softly but pulled away quickly. I gave him a look and when the mischievous glint returned to his eyes, I kind of got worried.

He sat up and quickly tugged his shirt off, "I did promise you that I'd do almost anything if you helped me, didn't I?"

I felt my eyes go wide as he snaked a hand down to his pants while saying, "Why don't I give you a little show as a reward?"

I cocked an eyebrow but leaned back against our headboard, "Do as you wish, dobe."

He shot me a seductive look along with a smirk as he popped the button open on his jeans. I licked my lips in anticipation as the tanned hand slip underneath. Naruto let out a low moan as he fondled himself and I felt my member harden.

He scooted back so he had some room and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. I watched as he sucked on three of his own fingers and used his free hand to tweak his nipples. I moaned his name out as he said mine. I resisted the urge to slip my own hand down my boxers to stroke my leaking need.

He pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a soft 'pop' and slowly brought them down to his entrance. I leaned forward and watched as he slowly slid one in. He groaned softly at the intrusion but worked the finger in and out, another one joining it soon after. He arched his back and let out a loud moan, I assumed that he found his prostate because he started bouncing on his fingers.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I tore the fingers from his hole and kissed him hard. He yelped into the kiss and that gave me the chance to slip my tongue inside the moist cavern. He started to suck on my tongue eagerly and it only fueled me even more.

I pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips, and said, "You have no idea what you do to me do you?"

He gave me a cocky smirk and gripped my erection, "I kind of know but why don't you show me?"

I growled lowly and bent down to kiss his neck, marking sure to leave stinging bites all over the tanned column. He bucked against my hips and groaned out, "Get on with it!"

I lifted myself off of him and smirked down at him, "You know, I do have another list item that I've been dying to try out."

His heated look dropped and it became one of worry, "It doesn't involve tying me up again does it?"

I shook my head, "No but I have been curious about one thing. How much of a masochist are you?"

He blinked at me and he shrank back from me a little, "N-Not much. I mean, I like it when you nip and bite my neck and shoulders but I'm not so much into whips and chains or anything like that."

I smirked, "Well, my idea has been to choke you-just a little bit- during sex. I don't want to hurt you but I know there's some discomfort in it. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I even thought about trying it. After what happened with tying you up, I'm doing my best to make sure you're okay with anything I do."

He face flushed and I could tell by the little 'lost in thought' gaze that adorned his features for a moment that the idea appealed to him. He looked up at me with nervous eyes and said, "I-I'm only okay with it if I can do it to you as well and if you promise that no matter how hard you go, you'll make a conscious effort not to do anything that could be permanent."

I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss, "I promise and you can. Just make sure to do the same."

He kissed back, "If it gets to the point where I think you or I will pass out, we can have a safe word."

I cocked my head to the side, "What would the safe word be?"

He mulled it over for a second before happily stating, "Ramen!"

I chuckled. Of course out of all the words in the world he would choose ramen, I kissed him once more, "Ramen it is then."

He nodded and fully laid back on the bed, "Now that that's settled, hurry up, teme!"

I chuckled at his impatience. One moment he's scared to death, the next he's horny as all get out. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube that sat on top of it. After quickly coating my member, I wasted no time in plunging all the way inside my dobe.

He hissed slightly at the intrusion but didn't seem to be in too much pain. I stilled long enough for him to adjust before he wiggled his hips and said, "Move."

I felt a wave of nervousness pass through me as I slowly started to move my hips in a slow, teasing rhythm. Naruto whined at this but I kissed him to silence him. The thought of hurting Naruto during this make made me feel a little sick to my stomach. I did my best to push the thought out of my head but it continued to stay.

I eventually picked up the pace and started slamming into him with vigor. He moaned and started clawing at my back with one hand while the other slowly wrapped around my throat and applied pressure. I let out a small gasp and figure it was now or never as I snaked my own pale hand around his throat.

At first, I felt almost nothing other than it being a little hard to breath but after a minute, I started to feel slightly light headed. Every sensation that I felt by being in Naruto was stronger, every thrust brought out more pleasure.

I couldn't get enough.

I let out a choked moan and Naruto screamed when I brushed against his prostate. I made sure to hit that spot with every stroke after that. Skin slapping on skin filled the room, along with choked breaths and gasp.

I used my free hand to reach down in between us and stroked him in time with our thrusts. Naruto let out a final scream before clamping down and coming into my hand. It was literally seconds after him that I found my own release and after that, it was just darkness.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I woke up due to Naruto shifting around me. I groaned as the harsh sunlight filtered through our window shade. I covered my eyes but not enough that I couldn't see that it was roughly four in the afternoon. Naruto nudged me softly and said, "Nice to see you're finally awake."

I gave him a look and a small smile graced my lips, "I guess you've been up for a while now?"

He shook his head, "Roughly thirty minutes or so actually. Not that I'm counting or anything, sleepy-head."

I snorted and shoved him playfully. He caught my hand and pulled me into a deep kiss. I moaned softly and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. He chuckled and slowly pulled back to lick my lips, "You know, I'm slowly growing used to this list of yours if the results turn out like this. I just feel so at peace."

I nodded my head and laid my head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before I heard my phone ping loudly. I reached over and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand where it was charging and saw that I had an email from Hatake-sensei that was also addressed to Naruto.

I quirked an eyebrow at this but unlocked my phone before opening the email. I felt my go pale as I read it:

"Uchiha and Uzumaki,

I do not even want to know why you both missed my class today, I have my theories but it's best to keep those private. Anyways, you two missed the test today and have until class meets again on Wednesday to take it. If you don't, I will give you both zeros. Be thankful I was kind enough to give you a warning.

Kakashi Hatake."

I couldn't believe it! How long did we pass out for!? I looked at Naruto and saw that he was reading over my shoulder. His face was pale as well and only said two words,

"Well...fuck!"

* * *

AN: Shitty ending? Probably, but I hoped you guys who enjoyed it! I know it's a bit on the short side and I'm sorry for that. I really appreciate the support I received on these one-shots! It truly means so much to me and I cannot thank you guys enough. Anyways, until next time! Also, Please, Dei-No! Is out. That one-shot was kind of unplanned actually, it was actually another version of this story, but I decided to make it it's own story, so y'all kind of got a bonus!


End file.
